The Doctor and the Pegasus
by RandomHamster33
Summary: (Based somewhat off "Doctor Whooves and the Assistant") The Doctor finds himself in-guess where-Ponyville! Well, seems he hit somepony out of the sky. Too bad. (Twilight thinks he's is crazy, but hot. Yes, I know. No, it is not a Twihooves or whatever you call that). Anyways. . . but what's lurking in the dark, preparing to strike? Who will go missing, and who will leave? Find out.
1. Why am I Here

"Oi! Where in the solar system is that sonic screw driver?" the Doctor shouted to himself, trying to locate the handy little probe and control the TARDIS at the same time. She was going crazy, sparks flying up from the circuits and tumbling through time like a penny in a washing machine. The Time Lord hung on as she rumbled like an earthquake, shaking him so hard he was flung off the controls. The Doctor put a red-shoed foot up to pull a lever down, but missed as the TARDIS shook again, this time much harder. The lights went off, and he was surrounded by the oppressive feeling of night. The space ship bounced off something, and the next thing the Doctor knew the lights were on, flickering, and he was hanging on a sharp piece of metal from the ceiling, caught on the back of his suit. He kicked, sending a shoe landing somewhere in the debris below him.

"Oh, come on, girl! Give me a little chance here, would ya?" he asked desperately. The only reply was a deep, threatening growl from the ship. The lights went out once more, and the Doctor was free from the hook as the TARDIS flipped upside down. "If only I could find my sonic," he grumbled. He held on to the railing tightly as she tumbled through space and time.

The doors below him opened suddenly and he lost his grip. The Doctor fell out of the TARDIS, spiraling towards the ground below him. It looked much like Earth, except he wasn't quite sure where. But that didn't exactly matter right now, as he was free-falling to ground that was like ten miles away. Suddenly, the TARDIS came twisting and spiraling towards him. He grabbed the side of it and held on for life as she fell. The Time Lord climbed inside, and clung to the railing again. The ship shook harder, and the doors slammed close. He pulled out of the way just in time as his foot was nearly slammed in the door. The Doctor clambered to his feet, and was thrown forward by a sudden rocking motion. His head slammed on the control panel of the TARDIS and he remembered no more.

* * *

A pegasus blasted through the air, multicolored mane whipping behind her. She smiled, feeling her cheeks tug back, tears coming from her eyes. The barrier was forming; she could see it. She was so close. . .

BAM!

Rainbow Dash's senses were overloaded with pain as something slammed into her, going so fast she didn't get a good enough look at it as it went whizzing by. The pegasus desperately tried to get back in control of her body, wings going out of sync. She ducked her head into her hooves and let herself free-fall for a moment before lifting her head up. The green grass surprised her, but her quick instincts made her wings pop out, sending her soaring back into the great blue sky which was littered with fluffy white clouds. As Rainbow Dash recovered from the pain, she grew angry. She was going to give whoever had run into her a piece of her mind. Or her hoof. Whichever one she wanted. The pegasus spread her wings, angling into a slow dive. Going below the layer of clouds, she was met with a thick cloud of smoke.

"What in the wide, wide world of Equestria?" she asked herself, unknowing of what was even happening. "I swear to Celestia if that's another dragon. . ." She landed, waving her wings to rid her lungs of the smoke. Dash slowly approached the source of the smoke, and found a huge blue box, stuck upside down in the ground. It was on fire, flames licking the side of it like a lizard's tongue. Rainbow shot up into the air and grabbed a cloud. She brought it down to right above the thing and bucked it a few time to release a torrent of fresh rainwater upon it. It sizzled, and the smoke cleared as the fire went out. Dash tapped the side, finding no scorch marks or anything on it. "What? How? This. . . thing! was on fire! It should be burnt to a crisp!" She looked incredulously at it. "And it's wood!"

BANG!

Rainbow jumped back, startled momentarily by the sudden noise from within. The door opened a crack, but as it was stuck in the earth, it didn't really move.

"Oi! Get me out!" a voice shouted. Dash fell onto her haunches, ears flattening as the banging on the doors grew more incessant and angrier; more frantic. There was a pause, followed by the sound of stuff moving around. "Ay! My sonic screwdriver! Found it!" The doors were suddenly opened, earth flying back at the pegasus. She lifted a blue hoof to cover her eyes as a bright light shone from within. A pony, wearing a ragged blue tie, fell out, exhausted. He glanced up, big brown eyes meeting her cerise ones. He jumped up. "'Ello! Can you tell me where I am?" He glanced around, smiling widely for one that had just fallen out of the sky.

"Did-did you just fall out of the sky?" Rainbow Dash asked, pointing upwards, her eyes wide. The stallion glanced up, smile not wavering in the slightest.

"That would be me, then!" he replied, and looked back at Dash.

The last thing he saw was a blue hoof coming at his face.

* * *

Blurred shapes crept past his vision, random colors blending together to finally form the sky blue pegasus in front of him. The Doctor shook his head, blinking furiously for a few moments afterwards. He heard her speak, and perked an ear.

"I asked you, what are you doing here?" she said angrily. The Time Lord grumbled something in return, and from the sound of it to his own ears it sounded more like gibberish than a real response. Obviously he was correct, as a stinging slap across his face brought him to full attention. Her rose eyes burned into him, fire lighting in her gaze.

". . Eh, traveling. TARDIS went all crazy; must've gotten damaged when that laser hit the control panels. Garbudians, ha, such a ridiculous race. Think they'd ever be able to steal her away from me again! This time I was prepared! Though I don't see why I'm a pony, I mean, that was fairly obvious when I grabbed my sonic screwdriver. I had hooves! First transformation to a different species when traveling! Never done that! Quite fun, I must admit. Maybe that had something to do with the TARDIS going all wacko! Was she trying so hard not to let anything happen to me that when we started leaving the Garbudian planet she couldn't do anything else but try to stop my transformation by only focusing her power on me? Was that why? Hmm, that seems about right. She's always been overly protective of me! Ha! Imagine that! TARDIS acting like a mother! Never really thought of that on a bigger level though it seems as though- OWCH! You _really_ need to stop doing that!" the Doctor shouted, shifting a hoof to bring up to rub his face, only to find he was tied against a tree. He pulled on the ropes, to no avail. "Hey, why am I tied up?"

"_I'm _the one asking questions here, not you! Ya got that, ya dip?" the pegasus snarled. She turned around, flicking her rainbow tail in annoyance. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, who are you? Oh, I mean, um, you are someone and I am the Doctor, right, no questions from me," the Time Lord corrected, catching her glare back at him.

"Doctor? That's it?" She turned around again to look at him fully. "I'm Rainbow Dash, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rainbow Dash! And, yes, that is it. Just the Doctor."

"Alright, _Doctor_, why were you flying at breakneck speeds towards me?! Why did you smack me out of the air like some little bug?! I was going so fast that I could've been killed in a collision like that! Even I know that! How come somepony with a blue flying box doesn't know that?!" She slammed her hooves on the ground, teeth grinding together. The Doctor folded his ears back, surprised at her fierceness.

"Well, I myself am still kind of wondering. But, don't worry about it. TARDIS really acting bonkers, and even after 900 years of time and space I still can't fly her!" he said, laughing. Rainbow Dash snorted.

"What are you going on about? 900 years? Are you crazy?" she asked incredulously. The Doctor shrugged.

"I suppose I am. That's me-madman in a blue box. But, hey, don't worry 'bout me. No, not at all. Why don't you just untie me and I'll get out of your hair, ay?" He smiled brightly at the pegasus.

"Pfft, no way. I have a right to report you to the authorities. You nearly killed me. With a box. You'll be in jail soon if I have anything to say about it." Dash gave a firm jab to his chest, causing the Time Lord to give a gasp of indifference. He stuttered a few times before he could say anything.

"Hey! If it gives you any consolation, I was just falling out of that box-how long have I been out?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dash looked down at the watch she had drawn on her wrist. She pondered it for a moment. "About, I don't know, twenty minutes since I drew this on." She waved the red ink watch in his face, his eyes following it back and forth.

"And _when _did you draw that on? Before or after you tied me up?"

"Alright, alright. After," Rainbow Dash said. "Around five minutes afterwards."

"Okay, right, twenty-five minutes, and I was trapped in the TARDIS for about five minutes before I came out. . . ten minutes I was trying to get ahold of her. . . so, that means only about forty-five minutes-give or take-I was falling to the ground because she threw me out. So, technically, it wasn't my fault, so technically, you can't take me to authorities because I didn't do anything wrong!" the Doctor finished triumphantly, looking up at Rainbow Dash. She had one eyebrow raised, a smirk on her face. "What? What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that since you can't even control that box, you are a reckless flier! Which means I can turn you in still!" She grinned, then turned around, smacking him in the face with her tail as she did so. The Doctor grumbled something, fidgeting in the ropes. Rainbow Dash raised her wings, preparing to shoot off. Then, abruptly, she stopped and face him again. "Where are you from, by the way?"

"Let's just say not from around here," he responded coolly. The Doctor eyed the pegasus cautiously.

"Are you a changeling?" Dash questioned, folding her wings again and sitting down in front of him.

"If I knew what that was, would that be bad?"

"Yeah. Pretty bad." She shifted her position. "What are you then? And your box? That thing's wood. I know that. It was on fire; it should've been completely destroyed. Plus, why would anypony in their right mind want to travel in such a small thing?"

"Warranty. That's all. And you'd be surprised. It's actually quite spacious in there." The Time Lord looked around, trying to act unconcerned. The fact of the moment was that he couldn't have any random equine getting any wrong ideas about him. He was sure he didn't want to go to jail. Again. Although breaking out of jail wasn't hard, to him, at least, as he had his extremely handy sonic screwdriver, it wasn't a pleasant place to be located. But, really, could going to jail in a world full of magical technicolored ponies be that bad?

"You know what? I really don't believe that answer. There's something about you; something odd. I don't know what it is exactly, but I'm gonna find out." Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes, studying the Doctor closely. As her eyes eventually wandered off to something else, he leaned his head down under his collar and grabbed his sonic. He quickly broke the ropes, and jumped up. Dash watched, momentarily stunned, but shook her head and shot off after the escaping stallion. Obviously the Doctor was no match for Equestria's fastest flier, so she quickly caught up to him. He looked over at the pegasus, glanced in front of him, then winced as Rainbow ran face-first into the TARDIS doors with a loud 'thud'.

"Well, see yah Dash! Sorry about your face!" he shouted as he pulled the doors out for once as to make sure the smashed pegasus didn't somehow get inside, stepped inside the TARDIS, and closed the blue doors. He found himself falling onto the ceiling. "What? What? How-what?!" The Doctor glanced frantically around him at the huge mess. "But you have your own gravity! You're upside down out there but you're not supposed to be in here! What is going on with you?" He tried to jump up to the control panels but found it was too high. Growling in frustration, the Time Lord picked his way through the mess. He grabbed his shoe he had lost earlier, with some difficulty, and chucked it at the controls above his head. It caused a few sparks to fly, but then, suddenly, everything turned back right side up. He landed with a bang on the appropriate side of the time traveling ship. "Well, okay then. Fine. Works for me! Come on, let's leave this deranged pegasus behind, shall we?"

The Doctor flipped a switch, and with a shudder, a screech, and a whistle, the TARDIS started to disappear. Sparks flew out of all directions, setting fire to half of the console, but they reappeared, the scratchy sound of the TARDIS filling the late afternoon air. The Doctor stumbled out of the ship, coughing. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and pulled the pin, spraying the control system of his ship to put out the fires. He threw the empty can aside and closed the blue doors, observing his surroundings. The quaint little buildings towered above him, filling the Doctor with a sense of comfort.

"Looks comfy, doesn't it dear?" he asked the police box next to him, leaning against it. He cracked a grin, crossing his arms and standing on his back hooves. He heard a rustling sound, and looked around. A small, round, green bush growing against a house quivered slightly, and saw three pairs of eyes looking back at him. They quickly vanished back into the shadows as they realized they had been seen.

"I think he saw us!" a high pitched voice squeaked. The same voice let out a shrill squeal as he heard a smack.

"Shh! We don't want to him to hear us!" another growled-probably the one that had hit her.

"Sorry!" the small voice replied.

"Girls! Scootaloo, no hittin'. Sweetie Belle, no loud noises. We need to figure out our diagnosis. Ah say crazy-or loco in the coco, as Pinkie Pie would put it," a third voice chimed in, her southern accent thick.

"I agree. I mean, who was he talking to? 'Looks comfy, doesn't it dear?' What a wacko," the one, presumably Scootaloo, agreed.

"He is by that box that I've never seen before," Sweetie Belle added.

"Don't be silly, Sweetie Belle. Who talks to a box?"

"Well, there was that one time you-"

"H-hey! No need to mention that! Just focus on the task, huh?"

"Alright, alright. was just saying."

"You know, it's not nice to talk about someone."

The three ponies screamed, leaping out of the bush, a flurry of leaves scattering over the ground. They pressed themselves against the house on the opposite side, shaking as the Doctor stood up from within the bush. He grinned. "I mean, seriously! Like I didn't see you! Or hear you, for that matter. . . " He grimaced and looked away. "And I'm not a wacko, either! I'm just. . . well, never mind that. You don't need to know." He shook his head to clear it. "What I need to know, though, is where I am. Where are we?"

"You hit your head or something?" Scootaloo asked, sticking her wings out.

"Oh, no, look at me, I'm stupid!" He knocked on his head a few times. "Completely empty in there, I tell you."

"You're in Equestria," Sweetie Belle piped up, pushing forward to stand next to the little orange pegasus, much to her irritation.

"Equestria, you say? Never heard of it. Strange. I've knowledge of nearly everything in the universe," the Doctor said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"But didn't you just say you were stupid?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, um, yes. Clever one you are. But before we go any farther in discussing my I.Q, tell me the date."

"June 17th, 7086!" the southern filly said, finally participating in the conversation. The Doctor grinned.

"Much later in the future! Very much so!" He knocked on the police box's side. "Good work, girl!" He looked back at the three fillies. He slowly brought his hoof back down to his side. "Eh heh, heh. Um, say, is there a library near here?" Three multicolored hooves pointed left. "Thanks!" He turned around and abruptly ran into a wall. "Very odd, being a pony. Eyes slightly off center." Feeling their eyes on him, he scurried around the corner.

"You're going the wrong way!" Sweetie Belle shouted. He ran by again.

"Right. Thanks Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and I didn't catch your name," the Time Lord nodded at the pale yellow filly with the giant bow on her head.

"Applebloom," she said. "And you are?"

"The Doctor. Allons-y!" He sprinted off.

"Still the wrong way!" Sweetie shouted.

"ALLONS-Y!" They saw him run past them once again.

* * *

"Ow. . . ow. . . ow. . ." Rainbow Dash groaned, rolling over onto her back. Her front hurt like crazy; she ran into something pretty hard. She shot up, only to find herself cringing in pain. "That stupid stallion! And his box! That's what I ran into! And now he's gotten away!" The pegasus shook off the pain and leaped into the air, prepared to hunt and hurt the mysterious Doctor. "I am going to find him of it's the last thing I do." Dash shot off, her signature trail marking where she'd been only moments before. _I'm going to murder him! I will! I swear! That mangy little-hey, Scootaloo! _Rainbow took a detour and picked up her little friend, swooping around in a large, sweeping circle. The filly laughed, buzzing her wings as she hoped for a miracle and took off into the air, finally free from her life on the ground. Her arms stretched out and as they neared the ground again, she relaxed. Maybe someday, but not today.

"Oh, man, Scoots, you don't know how glad I am to see you! I had the weirdest and most shocking day! Okay, maybe not as shocking as doing a sonic rainboom and winning the Best Young Fliers' Competition and saving Rarity from certain death but still pretty odd!" Rainbow Dash explained breathlessly. She quickly began telling the story to Scootaloo and her little pals, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, about her strange encounter with the Doctor, and about how as soon as she found him she was going to tear him limb from limb-

"Rainbow Dash, we get it. You don't need to go into detail about how you're going to mangle him," Applebloom said, the CMC members giving a few shudders of horror from what they had just heard.

"Sorry. But he tricked me. And nopony tricks Rainbow Dash and gets away with it. NOPONY!" Her shout rattled the eardrums of every pony in a hundred yard radius.

"Wait a minute. You said 'the Doctor?" Sweetie Belle asked, raising an eyebrow as her voice went up an octave in question. Dash nodded. "Well, then we can tell you about our own encounter with the Doctor. . ."

* * *

"No way! You saw him! And you even know where he went! This is great! I'm going to beat the-"

"RAINBOW DASH!" the fillies shouted simultaneously.

The pegasus smiled sheepishly, ears flattening sides of her head for a moment before perking up again. "Sorry." She glanced at her 'watch'. "Gotta go! The library is calling my name!" She leapt into the air, churning her legs before leaving a few coughing fillies where she had just been in a cloud of multicolored smoke.

* * *

The Doctor rushed along the streets, dodging a light green unicorn and a cluster of flower ponies. He took a flying leap over a fruit stand, surprising the pony selling to the point of which she screamed. He looked around, searching for anywhere that looked like a library. "Well, that makes sense, doesn't it?" He looked up at the giant tree in front of him. "Library in a tree. Really hope the reason I'm here isn't to fight more Vashta Nerada." The Time Lord pushed on the door. It didn't budge. "Hmm, interesting. Wood, too. Blast!" He shoved again, really putting his shoulder into it. The door gave a creak and he found himself falling inside.

A purple unicorn looked up from where she had several test tubes out. "What? That door opens out. How'd you get it to go this way?" she asked, baffled.

The Doctor look back. "Um, I'm good with doors." The sign on the TARDIS, "PULL TO OPEN," flashed in his mind. He shook it off and approached the short purple unicorn. "Um, I'm new here and I was wondering, where are the nonfiction books?"

"Well, hi there. I'm Twilight Sparkle, owner and tenant of this library. Nonfiction's right over there, to your left," she said kindly. "Any type of book you're specifically looking for?"

"Well, Now that you mention it. . . history books. Or science. Or both. Preferably both, if you don't mind." He glanced around quickly. "And I'm the Doctor, by the way. Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle."

"Doctor who?" she asked as he turned in a circle to get a better look at the shadows. He mouthed the words with her, a smirk on his face.

"Just the Doctor. Now, books." Twilight nodded and led him over to another little room. She levitated a few thick books down to their level from the top shelf.

"Okay, I have four history books right here, but what kind of science book are you particularly looking for?" She set the books down in front of the Doctor.

"Space. Time. Genetic, or, let's see, what do you call that. . . oh yes! Biology! Yes! That's it! Those types," he responded.

"Alright. Well, space is over there-" a purple hoof pointed one way "-and time's over there-" a head nod "-and, finally, biology's over there." Twilight smiled at him. "If you need anything, just ask. Oh, and if I may, can I know what you're working on? I mean, most ponies don't read books like that for fun." The Doctor flipped open the first book of the history and scrolled through it. He looked up at the unicorn.

"Well, now, how to put it. . . part of it is for finding out what made my DNA change and turn me into a pony, and the rest is for fun, really. Might as well, while I'm here, ay?" Twilight stood there, a look on her face of severe confusion. "Ah, I see. Never mind what I just said. You go off and finish whatever experiment you were doing." The pony raised a hoof to leave. "And might I suggest putting the blue-bio-acid into the reticulate-formula. Then mix the hydrochloric acid with the hydrofluoric and put them all together." Twilight looked at him, her mouth open and deep violet eyes wide. "Be careful, though. A little bit of a boom afterwards. Back off. And do not leave it sitting for more than ten minutes, would you? Then I'll have to come in and fix it." He rolled his eyes, snorting. "Typical of other species to do that." The unicorn nodded, her throat dry, and raced out the door, slamming it closed with her magic behind her. The Doctor blinked. "What was that about? Whatever, I must get to reading."

* * *

_**So, how is it so far? If it's absolutely terrible, sorry. First Doctor Who story. I've been watching it. All seven seasons of the new Doctor Who. Anyways, hard to do Time Lord talk. Wasn't exactly sure what to write. . . **_

_**Hope I got the Doctor's personality right. . . and yes, this story will be full of him getting slapped or mauled by Rainbow Dash and going the wrong way. Pretend the library door opens out only, and don't question logic. Speaking of it, don't question anything. Nothing. Twilight's doing her best. Plus: ALLONS-Y! **_

_**And another thing-I won't have the next chapters of Rainbow Chaos or What Happened to Discord! ready for a while. I've been really busy. And I know, I wrote this, and it sucks. . . kinda. But I've no motivation for those anymore. Sorry. But don't worry, they're NOT going to be cancelled. I think WHTD is going to be finished within the next few chapters, though. I need to get that done. If I get a chapter up in the next week, or two, feel lucky. :/ **_

_**Anyways, new story, how do you like it, blah, blah, blah. **_

_**You know what to do. **_

_**~ RandomHamster33**_


	2. Don't Tell Anyone

Rainbow Dash raced through the town, winding around buildings and through crowds of ponies. If she was to get to the library, she was going to do it in style. As she saw the tree house in the distance, she slowed, getting to just the right speed to where she only barely broke the door off its hinges. The smashed piece of wood broke apart, and was flung halfway across the room. Twilight Sparkle barely managed to get out of the way before she was impaled on a shard of it. The surprised unicorn looked over at Dash, who was busy shaking out her mane. She ran a hoof though it and hovered over to Twilight.

"Have you seen a stallion called the Doctor?" Rainbow Dash demanded, grabbing Twilight by the shoulders and shaking her about. The purple unicorn pointed to the other side of the room, where said pony was just walking out of it. His eyes went big and he shot out the empty doorframe, followed closely by the pegasus, who had just dropped Twilight unceremoniously on the floor.

"Stay away from me you crazy pony!" the Doctor shouted, galloping through the streets of Ponyville.

"CRAZY?! You're gonna regret that! And everything else!" she yelled, flying closer to tackle him. As the two sped around the town, three fillies were hearing the commotion and were trying to look for it.

"What do you think it is?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Um, you might want to look that way," Applebloom said, taking the smaller unicorn's head and turning it the other direction. The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched as Rainbow Dash chased the Time Lord through the streets.

"Ah, I see." Sweetie nodded.

"Come on! Let's get a better view!" Scootaloo told them, hopping onto a barrel. She motioned with her hoof for them to follow. The small pegasus buzzed her wings, lifting herself just enough to get herself to the edge of the roof of a house. She hauled herself up, and then turned to help Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"So, basically we're going to watch somepony get beat up?" Applebloom asked.

"Yep!"

"Sounds good." They got comfortable and Sweetie Belle pulled popcorn out from behind her.

"Uh! Where did I park the TARDIS?!" the Doctor wailed, running down yet another street in vain attempt to find the spacecraft.

"Your box won't save you from the wrath of my hoof this time!" Dash shouted.

"That **box **is the best ship in the universe and if you think it won't stop me from getting punched in the face by some crazy equine, then you better be happy I'm not a violent person!" He took a flying leap across a small stream crossing through town and disappeared down an alley. Rainbow rounded the corner and stopped abruptly.

He was gone.

"For the love of Celestia!" she yelled, throwing her hooves into the air in outrage. She landed and started to search through the various bushes clustered around the houses. The pegasus huffed angrily, smoke coming of her nostrils she was so angry. She should've just beaten the fudge of him right when she saw him, not chase him through town, playing a cat-and-mouse game of tag. "If you don't come out I will. . " She stopped, not sure what to threaten him with. "I'll. . . uh, fine! Forget it!" She angrily flew off, going to search for Scootaloo. As she disappeared into town, the brown stallion suddenly appeared. He coughed a few times, dropping the sonic screwdriver on the ground as it burned him. He examined the burnt pattern in his hoof and glanced down at the probe. It was destroyed; the cloaking device he had put on it wasn't developed for it yet. He would have to work on that.

"Great. Just fantastic. No screwdriver, and an insane pegasus after me. Good job, Doctor, for getting yourself into this mess," the Time Lord muttered to himself. He kicked the burnt out probe into the bushes then hurried off, the burning sensation in his hoof driving him back to the TARDIS. The Doctor scurried about, searching for the space ship. He eventually found it, sitting exactly where he left it. When he got inside, he rummaged around in a bin underneath the paneling of the floor. His only first-aid kit was in here, as usually his injuries weren't that severe, and if they were, well. . . he knew what happened then. He rubbed some ointment on it and bandaged it, then went to work fixing the TARDIS. She was still buzzing randomly, sparks falling from the ceiling as she tried to heal herself. The Doctor stroked her console, then pressed his face against it. "Shh, shh, it'll be okay old girl. Everything's fine now; well, hopefully. Once I get a new sonic screwdriver, I'll do a quick scan of the area. You always bring me to where I need to be." The screen flashed on and off, making the Time Lord pull away from the console. It was dark already. He turned away, going to go get do some more research.

What he didn't notice was the blonde girl yelling at him from the repeatedly flashing screen.

* * *

"So, any luck?" Scootaloo asked her idol, who was busy drinking a milkshake angrily at the other side of the table. Rainbow Dash released the straw from her mouth, leaning back against the bright pink chair.

"No. I was so close, but I messed around and didn't get him," she replied, shifting her wings as she leaned forward again, sipping her chocolate-fudge-caramel-mint-birthday cake-coconut-banana-chip milkshake. It was a flavor she herself had made up one day. She had just broken her wing and Pinkie Pie wanted to make her feel better. She had told Dash she could design any kind of milkshake she wanted, and that's when the chocolate-fudge-caramel-mint-birthday cake-coconut-banana-chip milkshake was born. Now whenever she was having a bad day, Sugar Cube Corner was where the pegasus went.

"Oh. I mean, bad for you, good for him, as he probably didn't want to get injured," Sweetie Belle observed. She held out the bucket of popcorn from earlier, offering some to Dash. She reached forward and took a hoof full, throwing it into her mouth in one swift motion.

"I don't care whether or not he doesn't want to hurt. It is going to happen, no matter how long it takes." Rainbow stretched her wings, putting her back hooves up on the table, front hooves behind her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Is tomorrow's flying lesson still on?" Scootaloo asked, sitting up in her seat eagerly.

"Of course! Searching for the Doctor is just a hobby." She waved a hoof through the air absent mindedly, then fell asleep.

"Well, what to do next?" Applebloom asked, leaping out of her seat.

"How about Cutie Mark Crusaders Cave Explorers?" Sweetie Belle suggested. Scootaloo and Applebloom glanced at each other.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CAVE EXPLORERS YAY!" the three yelled, clapping hooves.

"Keep it down you crazy kids!" an older mare shouted back, hobbling out of the store as her ears pounded.

* * *

"Come on, please?" Applebloom begged, putting her front hooves together as she pleaded. Applejack looked down at her younger sister, a frown on her face.

"Ah don't think that'd be safe for you," the older mare told her. She walked off towards the next tree.

"We'll be careful! There are three of us! It's safe!" The fillies then stacked themselves in pyramid formation, getting up to Applejack's height. Applebloom squeezed her sister's cheeks together, looking into her green eyes. "Come on! It's fine! PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE?"

"Ahhabuhm, het gur uf mah fsh." She pawed at the small yellow hooves on her cheeks and stretched her jaw by opening her mouth widely. "Better." She bumped Applebloom onto her back and bounced her a few times.

"Applejack! Please?"

"Yeah, AJ, please?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo fluttered her wings, hopping around. "Pretty please with apples on top?" Applebloom jumped down next to her friends.

As she looked down at the three wide eyed fillies, she sighed. "Fine, you can use the old cave equipment. It's a little dusty. We haven't used it in a while. Be careful."

"YAY!" they cheered. Applejack cringed. They started running off towards the old shed, their voices getting softer as they disappeared through the trees.

* * *

"Hurry Applebloom! We need to leave before three!" Scootaloo called from outside the store. They were sitting along the wall of the hardware store, waiting for Applebloom to get some more supplies.

"Just a moment!" the filly called back.

As they waited, Sweetie Belle kicked a rock around. She hit it into the bushes, and went to get it. "Sweetie, it's just a rock!" Scootaloo watched as the small unicorn rummaged around in the leaves looking for it.

"But I like it! I think I'll keep it," she said, lodging herself farther into the bush. Scootalo sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her hooves over her chest. "Whoa! Scootaloo, take a look at this!"

"What? Another rock?" The pegasus fell back down onto all fours only to have something skinny and silver pushed under her nose. She grabbed Sweetie's hoof and brought it lower so she could she whatever she was holding. "_What _in Equestria is that?"

"I don't know! How should I?" Sweetie Belle grunted, puffing her cheeks out. Her horn sparked, and the magic flowed through it, picking up the strange object and hovering it in mid-air.

"You know, it's been really useful, you finally learning how to use magic." Scootaloo examined the skinny thing floating in the air. "Have any ideas?"

"No."

"But you're supposed to be the smart one!"

"I have a large vocabulary, that's pretty much it. Applebloom's the math whiz. And I reckon that this is something math-y!"

"I don't know. Looks more science-y to me."

"What looks science-y?" Applebloom asked as she came up behind the two. As the object was suddenly flung at her, the filly dropped her bag of tools.

"Oops, sorry. Hard to use this thing still," the unicorn apologized. She picked it up again, green magic fizzing before settling to a constant shifting aura.

"What is this?" Applebloom raised an eyebrow.

"We have no clue."

"It looks all space-age-y though," Scootaloo said.

"Kinda like a pen," Sweetie Belle added.

"A weird pen? Seems a bit too advanced for a pen. And it has a bunch of buttons," Applebloom pointed out.

"Yeah. . . ooh, I know!" The two other fillies looked over at Sweetie Belle, who was bursting with excitement.

"Well?" Scootaloo prompted, rolling one hoof in the air, beckoning for an answer, which seemed to be stuck on the unicorn's tongue.

"Get on with it girl!" Applebloom yelled.

"F-future! It comes from the future!" Sweetie shouted. At her excitement, her magical concentration shifted, and the object wobbled in the air. "I mean, look at it! Futuristic looking, right?" She developed a more serious tone. The sun shifted in the sky, causing Sweetie's face to be cast in shadow. "Aliens."

"Aliens? In Ponyville?" Applebloom deadpanned. She glanced at Scootaloo, one eyebrow raised. The pegasus shrugged.

"Think about it though. Random, weirdo pony who doesn't know where he is, what _year _he's in, appears out of nowhere with a really tiny blue box! Doesn't it seem alien to you?"

"Sweetie Belle, are you implying that the Doctor is an alien?" Scootaloo asked. Sweetie nodded furiously, unable to talk anymore because of her energy. "Applebloom?"

"Um. . . it does seem kinda odd, if you really think about it," the filly answered.

"Okaaaayy. . ." Scootaloo nodded slowly, trying to think. "You know what? I think we should go and talk to the Doctor!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER ALIEN HUNTERS YAY!"

* * *

"Just shift the temporal balance. . . aha! There we go! All fixed up! Good to go! Now, new sonic screwdriver. Must get that done," the Doctor said to himself, hurrying about the TARDIS to get things accomplished. He pulled a few levers, pressed a few buttons, and rolled a little ball. A small sound was heard, and the words "SONIC SCREWDRIVER: 0% COMPLETED" appeared in Gallifreyan on the small screen. The Doctor smiled and stood right next to the console, waiting. After about a minute he grabbed his head, groaning. "Ah! I can't wait here any longer! How much left?" He looked at the screen. SONIC SCREWDRIVER: .1% COMPLETED. The Doctor groaned and let his head flop onto the console. "Ouch." He picked his head up and looked around. Then back at the screen. Then around the TARDIS. Then back at the screen. He tapped his hoof furiously on the console, biting his lip. Then he threw his arms up, crying out in frustration. "I can't take it anymore! I've got to do something!" Flying towards the door, he reached for the handle-only to find himself on the floor with a hurt nose because he was going to fast, and his vision was off. "Darn pony sight!" He leaped up, went for the handle again, and threw the door open.

He was immediately met with the sight of three fillies at his doorway.

The Doctor hopped back, startled. He quickly positioned himself so that they wouldn't be able to see inside his TARDIS. "What do you want?"

"Have we ever told you that you have a really funny accent?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oi! Watch it!" He glared down at the fillies. "So, tell me, what do you need?"

"We wanted to know if you were an alien," Scootaloo said. Applebloom quickly put her hoof over the pegasus's mouth and smiled.

"Uh, what she meant to say was, um, hello?" Applebloom lied, her voice increasing in pitch.

"Right. . . bye!" The Doctor slammed the blue door in their faces, and leaned against it. His eyes went wide and he took a deep breath. "No, no, no, no! We can't have these fillies knowing! Okay, I'll have to play it cool." He was about to open the door again when he realized his tie was ripped. "Hmm. I think it's time to change." He flicked open a box and searched through it, finding a new tie and collar. He slipped them on, tightening the knot. The Time Lord looked in a mirror, checking out his pony form. He ran a hoof through his mane, stopping at his sideburns. "Well, don't think you see many ponies with sideburns, but oh well." He sighed. "Still not ginger. Blast!" Glancing at his tail, he saw an hourglass on his flank. "Ah, this cutie mark I read about. Suits me. Time Lord-hourglass." He pondered it for a moment. "Yep, suits me." The Doctor finally opened the door, and saw the fillies still sitting there. His ears fell against his head. "And I was hoping you'd gone."

"Why'd you leave, hmm? Nervous we found out your secret?" Scootaloo questioned. The Doctor looked at her.

"What secret?" He quickly left the TARDIS and closed the door before they could get a good look inside.

"You know, the you being an alien."

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Uh why am I scared about three little fillies thinking I'm an alien? Kids are very imaginative. _

"Oh yeah? Sweetie Belle, show him the thing."

"Alright. Here it is," she said, holding up the screwdriver with her magic. The Doctor's breathing hitched, surprised at seeing the thing he had just kicked under some bushed earlier today.

"Where'd you find that?" he demanded, a little too harshly.

"Oh? Recognize somethin'?" Applebloom asked slyly.

"N-no!" _Blast! Stop stuttering, you idiot! These are children! They don't know what they're talking about. . . But they've deciphered enough to know that **YOU ARE **an **ALIEN. **AH! Voices inside my head, stop arguing! _

"Are you sure about that?" Scootaloo probed.

"Yes! And I would know because even if I was an alien I probably wouldn't know what a sonic screwdriver is!" He took a step, then stopped. _Oh my god what have you done. You **MORON. **_The Doctor face hoofed himself, groaning loudly. "Why would you do that you stupid brain."

"You're an alien! You're an alien!" Sweetie Belle shouted, bouncing around.

The Time Lord quickly put his hoof up to his mouth. "Shh." The unicorn suddenly stopped, confused.

"You're actually an alien, aren't you?" Scootaloo asked quietly.

"Yes, yes. I am, okay? But be quiet. Tell no one or you'll get me killed. Or worse-you'll get them killed. Now shut up and give me that." He swiped the sonic screwdriver away from the pegasus, despite her objections, and stuck it under his collar. He would need to dispose of it later, inside the TARDIS. "Now, leave me alone." He turned to walk away.

"How can we leave you alone now? We've been talkin' to an alien this whole time and we didn't even know it," Applebloom said.

The Doctor spun around, a look of anger in his eyes. The fillies stepped back, wary. "Listen to me." They stayed silent. "If you follow me, or tell anyone, you will get yourselves hurt. You'll put this whole town in danger. You got that?" They didn't move. "Good." He started walking again.

"What about your ship? The, uh. . box," Sweetie Belle mentioned.

"The TARDIS? Nothing. I'm not telling you anything about me. I know how kids are. No species understands." He went faster, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Tell us!" Scootaloo shouted. She looked around and grabbed her scooter, which was laying against the wall of a house. She hopped on, pulling the two other fillies in the wagon that was attached to it.

"Are you three trying to get killed?! Forget I was ever here!" The Doctor was sprinting now, not wanting to endanger the lives of others everywhere he went. But Scootaloo was quick on her scooter, and she easily stayed level with him. "Oh for Pete sakes!" He came to a sudden halt, making them shoot off ahead of him. The Time Lord turned back, running for the TARDIS as if he was trying to escape from Cybermen. Upon reaching his ship, he pulled a few levers. He was going to have to leave this area. The TARDIS wheezed, disappeared, and rematerialized across the town. He was now somewhere near a forest. "Finally. Just have to be careful not to let anyone find me." The Doctor quickly checked how far done the sonic screwdriver was, and chucked the old one unceremoniously across the control room. SONIC SCREWDRIVER: 45% COMPLETED. "Still quite a ways." He left the ship, checking both ways, and vanished into the long grass.

* * *

"Great. We lost him," Scootaloo muttered. She kicked a rock into the stream, angry. "I should've stopped faster." The three fillies were sopping wet from falling into the water.

Applebloom scrubbed a towel over her head, drying her mane. "It's okay Scoots. It wasn't your fault. He stopped suddenly." She tossed the wet towel into the grass.

"Yeah, but now his ship is gone." Scootaloo buzzed her wings, flicking water off them and into the dirt. "We might not find him again."

"Don't worry. We still have that, uh, sonic screwdriver thing. . -y," Sweetie Belle said.

"Uh, Sweetie Belle, he took that."

"He did?!" Her voice cracked. "Great! Now what're we gonna do?"

"We could. . . tell Rainbow Dash." The other two fillies looked up at the pegasus, appalled.

"But he said we would get them killed!"

"He also said that we would get ourselves killed. And we're not dead are we?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean it can't happen," Applebloom said.

"What else could we do? Besides, nothing defeats Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo jumped in the air, striking a heroic pose.

"That is true," Sweetie Belle pointed out. They looked at Applebloom, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But we need to be careful," the earth pony told them.

* * *

Rainbow Dash spit her milkshake all over the table. She had slept for a while and then woken up when the fillies came to talk to her. She had ordered another one. But right now, it was all over the table and the CMC's faces. Dash wiped her mouth off. "Are you kidding me?! He's an alien?!"

"He is! We swear!" Scootaloo exclaimed. The fillies all crossed their heart. Rainbow coughed a few times, pounding on her chest. Some of that milkshake had gone down the wrong pipe. Pinkie Pie quickly sped over and wiped the table down, and bounced back to the kitchen.

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Applebloom asked.

"How am I supposed to know! If he is an alien he could have a whole torture chamber inside that box! We gotta handle this with caution," Dash said, tapping her hooves together thoughtfully.

"Say, could you plan, and we go cave exploring? We were going to do it earlier, but got sidetracked," Sweetie Belle mentioned.

"Right, yeah. You girls go." The CMC went off, leaving the cyan pegasus sipping her milkshake.

* * *

"This cave look good?" Applebloom asked, motioning towards the giant black abyss in front of them. The CMC stood like ants in front of the entrance, looking in awe at the cavern.

"Where did you learn of this?" Sweetie Belle asked, looking at her friend in question.

"Nowhere. It's always been here."

"Does anypony else know about this?"

"Ah don't know. Probably."

"Good enough for me!" Scootaloo cheered, and, making sure her rope was secure, jumped face first into the abyss. Applebloom shrugged, then plunged into the cave. Sweetie Belle squeaked, eyes filled with fear. She swallowed, then fearfully tugged on her rope. She stood at the edge.

"But. . . it looks scary." Sweetie shook her head. She wasn't going-

Something pushed her in.


	3. SYMPTOMS

Rainbow Dash flew over the layers of clouds, doing a simple morning routine that she did everyday. It was almost time for flying practice; not hers, but Scootaloo's. She was getting so close to actually flying that she could hold herself off the ground for about a minute at the most. Which is a huge accomplishment, especially for a filly that can't fly at eleven years of age.

So, nearly every other day, Rainbow Dash helped Scootaloo develop her wing muscles to fly. She had about, say, ten minutes, so she could complete her exercises. The light blue pegasus finished her spinning motion, and landed on a high cloud. As her last warm-up, she always finished with a show. And that was exactly what was going to happen now.

Rainbow Dash stood at the edge of the fluffy white puff, looking down. She turned around, and positioned her back hooves where they were barely on the cloud. The wind rippled her mane. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. A sense of calm washed over her, which was quickly replaced with adrenaline as she dropped off the edge of the cloud. The pegasus fell, her wings pressed firmly against her sides. She went into a streamlined pose, still upside down. She burst through the layers of clouds as she descended. Then, she started spinning. Her signature trail followed her every move, making DNA looking swirls. She was getting close to the ground now. She could feel it.

Pegasi have their own special abilities, like those of unicorn and earth ponies. One of them is the well-known ability to walk on clouds, and control weather. But there are several others. The ability to tell how close they are to the ground is one. Pegasi can feel the change in air temperature, and the level of oxygen in the air. They have to be focused though, which is hard for some pegasi. Rainbow Dash was fairly good at this, when she was thinking about it, anyways.

Rainbow Dash focused. Her breath slowed as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She pictured the ground in her mind, making a mental map of where she was. And now it was time. Her eyes shot open, and her wings flared out, as she twirled along the very tip-top of the blades of grass underneath her. She held her pose, hooves in front of her. She corkscrewed through town like a bullet. Being so agile, it was easy for her to weave among the crowds of ponies, even at the speed she was going. But she really didn't fell like stopping. She could pull it off. So Rainbow Dash angled her wings so she went into the air. The barrier formed, pulling her cheeks back, and sending her eyes watering. As she climbed higher, frost started forming on her body. She usually never went this high, but she hadn't been going the speed she needed to when she was down at the ground. But she still did it. The sound barrier broke, and she carried the color through. Dash quickly doubled back, going into a quick dive as not to strain herself. She slowed as she reached the last layer of clouds. The cyan pegasus folded her wings in upon hitting the ground; it was time for her lesson with Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash trotted around the small little park. It was a nice place, perfect for picnics and games with the family. Or in her case, teaching her favorite fan how to fly. The few ponies there waved at Dash, smiling and commenting on how they loved her performance this morning-even better than the one yesterday. With a thanks and nod, Rainbow fluttered her wings, carrying herself away from the others to wait for Scootaloo. The pegasus settled down on a rather large tree branch and pulled a pillow and blanket out from the leaves. (She kept them lots of places, in case of nap emergencies. Pinkie Pie taught her that). She fluffed the pillow and set it under her head, then got comfortable. Might as well catch up on some sleep that she doesn't need while she's waiting, right? Within a few minutes Rainbow was snoring softly, hooves tucked under her head.

All the while, the sun was sinking in the distance. No eager little filly turned up.

* * *

"Sweetie Belle! Come downstairs for breakfast!" Rarity called, her face lifted up towards her sister's room, eyes closed. The white unicorn waited at the bottom of the stairs patiently. After a few minutes of just standing there, she sighed. "Sweetie Belle! Time for breakfast!" No reply. Huffing, Rarity traveled daintily up the stairs. She swung her younger sister's door open and looked around.

It was empty.

Rarity started trembling. "S-Sweetie Belle? Are you here? This isn't funny." She took a step forward, the floor creaking slightly under her hoof. Using her magic, Rarity lifted the edge of the comforter off the ground, revealing what was under the bed. Just a bunch of old boxes and forgotten toys. The fashionista dropped the light green blanket, stepping back. "Sweetie? Are you playing another trick on me?" Rarity's voice cracked. She threw back the sheets on the bed, uncovering a few stuffed animals. She tossed the pillows off the bed. A journal. Rarity looked at it, biting her lip. She pondered looking at the latest entry, wondering if she would perhaps find something about her sister's whereabouts. She levitated the faded blue book up to her face, flipping through the pages. As she did this, she heard a shuffling sound. Rarity froze, heart pounding. She dropped the journal, looking with the corner of her eye. The closet door squeaked. The shaking white unicorn turned around. Her blood ran cold. She got a gentle grip on the handles. . . and pulled.

A large amount of papers fell out, covering the fashionista, who jumped and stifled a scream. Rarity gave a small sigh of relief. But there was still no sign of her sister.

"Sweetie Belle? Please come out. If this is about making you eat your peas, I'm sorry!" Rarity checked the rest of the room again. Nothing. Glancing once more at the journal laying flat on the floor, Rarity swallowed. Maybe she was wrong. Perhaps Sweetie Belle just went and stayed at her friend's house without telling her again. Maybe. But still. It floated up to her height, and she found the last few entries.

**Dear diary, **

**today is gonna be great! I'm going to hang out with Applebloom and Scootaloo after school today. We're going to try and get our cutie marks in spying. Gotta go. Bye.**

**Sweetie Belle**

**Dear diary,**

**today was weird. We met this wacko stallion. He calls himself the Doctor. He talks to his box. He called it 'dear'. I guess it's a girl then. He's really odd. I like him. (He has sideburns)! I wish I had sideburns. :) There's one thing that makes me kinda worried, though. His box just appeared. It made a weird noise. It's blue. Oh, and another thing: Rainbow Dash wants to hurt him. Really bad, I guess. We stopped her before she could explain all she was going to do to him. He also wears a tie and says weird words. He said something along the lines of allenzy and I don't know what it means. Did I mention he didn't know where he was?**

**Applebloom and Scootaloo and I are going to be cave explorers. We're going to ask to use Applejack's old cave stuff. I don't know why she has it, but I guess she had a friend or something. **

**Sweetie Belle**

**Dear diary,**

**OMG! I found this thing under a bush. I think it's alien. I think it's connected to that Doctor. We're alien hunters now. Wish us luck!**

**Sweetie Belle**

**Dear diary, **

**he is! The Doctor is an alien! He admitted it! I was right! :D He said not to tell anypony because it would get them killed. He also said we shouldn't talk to him anymore or we could get killed. He said to forget he was even here. But how could I forget if I just met an alien! **

**We're leaving now. Cave exploring! **

**I'm so glad we stopped by the boutique so many times so I could write in here. **

**Sweetie Belle **

Rarity dropped the journal, frozen. She took a deep breathe. Then she screamed.

* * *

"Hey, Big Mac, have you seen Applebloom?" Applejack asked as she came up behind the large red stallion. He shook his head.

"Nope," was his only reply. The southern mare pawed the ground, gritting her teeth.

"Great. Well, Ah better go find her. Seeyah later." She trotted off, heading towards the entrance of the farm. Applejack walked the dirt road all the way to Ponyville like she did nearly everyday, going at a fairly easy pace. She knew Applebloom usually was gone by the time she was done with apple bucking, but usually not so long. Speaking of it, she hadn't even seen the filly come home the previous night. . . She'd just assumed that her little sister had gone to bed, tired from the day's events.

Deciding to stop at Carousel Boutique in case Applebloom was hanging out there, Applejack turned down a different road and ended up at the door of the fashionista's store. As she raised her orange hoof to knock, a scream cut through the air.

"Rarity! Hold on, Ah'm comin'!" The earth pony threw the door open and raced up the stairs, searching for the unicorn. Rarity stumbled down the steps, her face one of pure panic. She didn't see the other mare coming up the stairs, proceeded to run into her. Applejack, being quick, grabbed Rarity's waist and pulled her back to her hooves before she fell down the stairs. The unicorn held onto her friend, breathing heavily. She then looked up.

"Oh! Applejack, darling! Have you seen Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity exclaimed, placing her front hooves on the earth pony's chest and pushing her face a little farther away from her.

"No. In fact, Ah was just searchin' for Applebloom. Ah wanted to see if she was here," Applejack explained, letting go of the unicorn.

"Applebloom's missing too?! Oh dear! Quick! We must find Rainbow Dash!" Rarity shot down the steps and out the still open front door. Applejack took off after her, finding it hard to catch up at the pace the unicorn was going.

"What's goin' on, Rares? Sweetie's missin', and Applebloom, so why go to Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh, Applejack, you're so thick! Don't you see?! Scootaloo is always around Dash! Maybe she'll know where they are!"

"Oh, Ah see. But there was no reason to call me thick."

Rarity didn't respond as they saw a cyan blur flash overhead, rainbow trailing behind. "RAINBOW DASH!" The pegasus looped around and landed expertly beside them. Her face was sweaty, and she was breathing heavily.

"R-Rarity! AJ! Oh, man, please tell me that one of you have seen Scootaloo! I've looked everywhere! And I know she'd never miss one of our flying sessions," Rainbow Dash said breezily. Her head dropped as she tried to get more air to her lungs.

"No. And we have our own problems. . ."

* * *

"THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A STALLON! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF! I'LL KILL HIM UNTIL HE'S DEAD!" Rainbow Dash roared. Her eyes flashed red as if tiny fires were igniting within them. In a flash, she vanished, a cloud of rainbow smoke telling them she was once there.

"We better tell the others," Applejack said with a sigh, shaking her head.

"Agreed," Rarity replied. The two mares ran off, going to gather the other Elements.

* * *

"This makes no sense," Twilight Sparkle said, refusing to believe anything the other two mares were telling her. She simply could not accept this. "There are no such things as aliens, and why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would one come here?"

"We don't know. But that's what Rainbow Dash told us. And even the fillies know. They said he admitted it. But he also said that they would get killed if they told anypony. So that makes it very likely that he is responsible for the disappearance of our sisters," Rarity explained. She was barely keeping calm, and she was really dying on the inside. If her precious little Sweetie Belle was really gone. . . she didn't know what she'd do.

"No. Illogical." Twilight crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh, for Celestia's sake! Twilight, Ah don't care if you believe it or not, and frankly, Ah still don't know if Ah believe it, but mah sister's gone! And if this pony is responsible for takin' the fillies, then consarnit! Ah'm gonna help in anyway Ah can!" Applejack exclaimed. She stomped her hoof on the floor.

"Come on Twilight! We have to get those kids back!" Pinkie Pie burst out, hopping in place.

"Yeah, I agree. I just couldn't bare to think about it if they were hurt," Fluttershy squeaked. Twilight looked around at the mares, and the looks of hope on their faces. She sighed.

"I guess. . . I guess I can put my science aside. But as of the moment, we need to find Rainbow Dash and help her!" Twilight shouted, jumping up from her spot on the carpet. The ponies all clapped hooves in the middle, cheering. "Let's go!"

* * *

The Doctor popped his head up, angling his ears forward. He couldn't risk anybody seeing him. He was dangerous, and he knew it. Death and destruction followed him wherever he went. Even in a quiet place like this, he knew anything could happen. Something bad was going to happen; he could feel it. The TARDIS sensed it, using her telepathy to send little distress signals to him. She never did that, well, not very often at least. The last time she had done it was. . . he didn't want to even think about it. The Time Lord shuddered, feeling a particularly strong pulse come from his ship. She was very distressed. And to make matters worse, something was happening to him. He wasn't supposed to be a pony. His DNA was altering; he wouldn't even be alive anymore if he was here long enough. The change was killing him.

He had first noticed these symptoms yesterday evening. Small things; the way he thought, his hearts-the beats were slightly off. Even his memories. They were dissolving. Some things. . . Rose. Rose, yeah. He was forgetting. Who was he before? He was Ten, right? Wait, Nine? No, that was fantastic. . .

He was broken from his memories as the TARDIS prodded him with her telepathy."Don't worry, old girl. I'll do what I can," he whispered into the air, not to her, but to reassure himself. This was going to be bad, whatever it was. The Doctor's one and a half days here weren't giving him any information. There were no clues as to what was wrong. No strange occurrences, well, except for him. He had questioned several ponies. They hadn't reported anything odd.

The one good thing was that Rainbow Dash or the fillies hadn't found him. Yet. That probably wouldn't last much longer.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

His streak was over. The Doctor looked up. He saw a bright blue bullet coming at him. "Oh no, not her again!" He turned around and galloped away. But this time Dash wasn't playing any games. The Time Lord was bowled over in a matter of moments. The pair rolled a few yards before Rainbow finally got him pinned down. She had a rope in her mouth. He struggled, but without his sonic screwdriver, he couldn't do much. This pony was strong. Usually he was against humans or aliens that didn't tackle him. And especially not from the sky. The pegasus, once the Doctor was tied up nicely, picked him up in her arms and took to the skies again.

"You've got some explaining to do, pal," Rainbow Dash hissed in his ear as they flew.

"Well, fine, if it's information you need," the Doctor said. "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"The library?"

"Well, yeah, but-" She stopped. Then, smiling smugly, she looked right into his face. They stopped flying.

"What are you doIIIINNNNGGG!" He was dropped. He was now free-falling, tied up, and nearing the ground. "Hey, second time falling to my death in two days! New record!" He made a note to give himself a treat for this one. If he survived. He doubted this pegasus was a killer, but she did say she was going to kill him. He pulled against his ropes in vain. Suddenly, Dash was hovering next to him. She casually flipped over onto her back, hooves behind her head.

"'Sup."

"Would you be so kind as to stop me from plummeting to my doom!"

"Why should I?"

"WHY SHOULD YOU?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Nope." She did a lazy flip. Then she held her wings stretched out, parallel to the ground, and just glided in wide circles around the falling stallion.

"Please?"

"Ha! GAAAAYYY~"

"Really?!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Come on." She shot down to near the ground and hovered under the Time Lord. She caught him in her arms and flashed a smirk at him, winking. She then tossed him into the air.

"AAAHHHH!" Dash lazily went up and plucked him right out of the air. "WILL YOU STOP?!"

"Yeah, only 'cuz we got somewhere to be." And in the blink of an eye, they were off again.

* * *

"So, we ready?" Twilight asked, surveying the small group of ponies in front of her. Applejack tossed her apple in the air and caught it in her hoof again, grinning. Pinkie Pie grabbed her party cannon from her mane and smiled happily. Then she gasped.

"Almost forgot!" she giggled, putting a bright white-and-baby-blue helmet on Fluttershy's head and sticking her in the cannon. Her pink hair puffed out as it was stuck on. The pegasus squeaked, her hooves holding the lip of the cannon. Rarity was busy shining her hooves. . . with a nail file that turned into a knife.

"Whoa, Rarity! Where'd you get that?" Twilight exclaimed, pointing at the weapon. The ponies started at it, appalled.

Rarity shrugged. "Just a little shop downtown. But never mind that! We have a filly-knapper to catch!" She smacked her hooves together. The group roared in determination, even Fluttershy getting up to a loud whisper. Twilight lit her horn, preparing to open the door (which she had fixed), when something fell in through the ceiling.

"Sorry! Lost my grip!" Rainbow Dash shouted from outside. Five pairs of eyes went to the pony that had fallen in. The brown earth pony stallion groaned, breaking some of the ropes that were restraining him. A few had been cut when he'd been dropped.

"Being dropped through a library ceiling by a blue pegasus when I'm a pony. . . That's new," the Doctor commented, sitting up as he shook the remaining ropes off him. The surrounding ponies stared in shock, mouths open. The Time Lord glanced around, nodding as he stood up. "And now I'm surrounded. By. . . magical ponies. Also new."

"Hiayh!" Rainbow Dash let out a shriek as she kicked the door down, knocking the Doctor off his hooves and sending him slamming into a wall. The Time Lord slumped over, unmoving. Dash sniffed, cracking her neck. "That's how we do it." She turned to her friends. "So, there you have it. Alien. Boom!" She jumped into the air on the last word, pointing her hoof down at him.

"He looks like a regular pony to me!" Pinkie Pie announced after a few moments of surprised silence. She bounced over to the motionless stallion and proceeded to poke him. Repeatedly.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight exclaimed, using her magic yank the earth pony back. The unicorn then studied the Doctor, rubbing her chin with a hoof. "She's got a point. He looks normal. Are sure the fillies weren't just imagining things?"

A look of doubt flashed across Dash's face. "Well, I. . ." She looked away.

"So he's probably a totally regular pony. He's just from a different town." Twilight sighed. "Should've known."

"Oh, the poor, poor, little baby," Fluttershy cooed, sitting next to the Doctor and holding him. She had climbed out of the party cannon, flung off her helmet, and approached the stallion. "You should've known better, Dashie. He looks so sick." It was true; he was paler than he was than when he had arrived. His hearts weren't in the right beat. The changes were becoming more prominent by the minute. Rainbow Dash messing with him earlier hadn't helped things.

A small groan escaped his lips, and suddenly he jerked away, hitting his head on the floor. The Doctor was gasping for breath, lungs weak. "Oh, no, stay still, please." Fluttershy looked up at Twilight. "Can you get me an icepack? He's burning up." The pegasus laid her hoof on his forehead, pulling it away as she felt the heat.

"Yeah. Here," Twiight said, making one appear and giving it to Fluttershy. As she tended to him, the five other mares spoke quietly among themselves on the other side of the room. "Great. Now we've got a sick pony on our hooves."

"But-" Dash started.

"No. Rainbow, the fillies were wrong."

"But where are the fillies? They're. . . still gone!" Rarity exclaimed, starting to cry. Pinkie Pie let her cry on her shoulder.

"I don't know." Twilight shook her head.

"We've gotta find them! We should contact the princess," Applejack suggested.

Before Twilight could say something, a shout from Fluttershy made them go running to her side.

"Girls, he's talking nonsense. It looks like he's been sick for a while," the timid pegasus told them. The Doctor laid on his back, muttering.

"One, no, Seven! No. . . Ten! Ten! Gah!" He shuddered violently as he cried out. "Fantastic! Allons-y! Bananas. . . are good. . . Captain Jack Harkness. . . TARDIS. . . Sarah Jane. . . Who am I? Not. . . human. . . Never. . ." His eyes opened suddenly and he sat up. The ponies shrieked and stood back. His heart beats returned to normal and his color came back. Gasping, he pounded on his chest to help himself breathe. "Oi! That was bad! Not good. Not good. Very not good. Something is wrong. Always wrong!" He leaped up began examining the shelves, closely observing each one. He licked the wood, tasting it. "No. . . no. Nothing here. No sonic. . . hmm. Interesting." He jerked around, a grin on his face. "Now, what's this I'm hearing about missing fillies?"

"What the buck?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, looking in confusion at the stallion. "What happened to you?!"

"I don't think you would ever begin to understand, but I'll put it in simple terms-" The Doctor paused. "Stuff." He spun round, going up to Rarity. He looked into her eyes. "Okay, so, what happened to Sweetie Belle?" He glanced at Applejack. "And Applebloom-" Then Dash. "-and Scootaloo?"

"They-wait a second! How do you know their names?!" Applejack asked. "Was Rainbow Dash right? Did you take them? And for the love of Celestia, why were you all wacko and sick a minute ago and now you're all good?! What is goin' on?!"

The Doctor grimaced. "Long story. Would involve lots of talking. Thankfully, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's talking." He nodded, opening his mouth. "But, 'for the love of Celestia', I won't talk. Time to get down to business." The Time Lord hurried out the once again broken door and headed for the TARDIS. He would need her. Unfortunately for him, the six ponies followed. "Yeah, I don't need help, thanks."

"I know you're an alien, and I plan to prove it," Dash said determinedly.

"Great. No wonder you're part of this. Those fillies told you what they know." He kept walking. The pegasus didn't say anything else as the group continued along. They soon arrived at the TARDIS. The Doctor took out his key and opened the door, preparing to slam it in their faces. A blue hoof stopped it and pushed it open on the Doctor. "Don't come in here! Stay out!" He shoved them out and locked the door.

"What are you doing in a box?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Doing stuff! Bye!" The rising and falling sound of the TARDIS filled the air, and soon the blue box was gone.

Five ponies turned to look at Dash. "Yeah, I told you," the pegasus said simply.

* * *

_**I only have one thing to say**_

_**Ha! GGGGAAAAAAYYY~**_


End file.
